1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital still camera which captures a subject to generate an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some conventional digital still cameras can write the date and time of photographing and the like in an image generated by image capturing as disclosed in Japanese Patent Gazette No. 3037140. Moreover, some other digital still cameras create tag information for each image generated by image capturing and records it together with the image. Such tag information includes print-order information (for example, an order to print the date and time of photographing with the image, an order for the number of copies to be printed, and so on) in addition to photographing conditions.
However, the above-described conventional digital still cameras may have a problem that the date is printed at two positions (or overlappingly) on the image when the image generated by image capturing has the date and time of photographing written thereon and the print-order information of the tag information contains an order to print the date and time of photographing, for example.